Relationship Myth
by Mercy P. Jones
Summary: After X3, Rogue realizes why her relationship with Bobby is doomed. So she leaves. On her wanderings she comes across a man who opens her eyes and her his. They start to figure out that maybe relationships don't work out like they originally thought ROMY
1. Myth 1

AN: My God, I have waaay too much time on my hands. And waay to many ideas for fics... ::sigh:: what's a poor author to do but write down every idea in her head? Scary thought, huh?

I would like to dedicate this fic to another author. It was her fic that gave me this idea, and I just couldn't pass it up...

Dedicated to: Eileen Blazer, author of _I'm Okay You're Okay_. An excellent ROMY oneshot, I might add.

I'm not stealing from her, but she gave me an awesome idea for a fic, and I just want to give her her props.

Disclaimer: If I owned X-Men, the ENTIRE trilogy would have been about Rogue's and Remy's relationship.

_**Myth 1:** You Can Change Your Partner_

* * *

Rogue nervously ringed her hands as she waited. She wasn't sure how long she waited, but boy did it feel like forever. It was time, she knew. She couldn't keep this up much longer. She knew what she was doing, and she had no regrets. She swallowed down the tightness in her throat. Too bad she had to hurt the person closest to her to do it.

Her head snapped up when the door open. She quickly stood up and stared at him as he walked in. That look in his eyes, that disbelieving, "I can't believe you did it" look. It ate at her. She knew she would never be seen the same in his eyes again. Especially after what she was about to do.

"Ah'm sorry." When would she stop saying that? "Ah had to."

He shook his head, his ice blue eyes stuck on her green ones, "This isn't what I wanted."

She gave him tight smile, "Ah know," She took in a deep breath, "It's what _Ah_ wanted." She reached out and grabbed his hand in hers. His skin against her skin. She took in another breath. Had his hand always been so cold? He was about to say something, but she cut him off, "Ah came back to" She watched as his face turned to one of confusion, "t' tell ya goodbye."

His eyes widened and his face looked horrified, "What?"

Rogue didn't take her eyes off him. This had to be done. "Ah only came back t' tell ya goodbye, Bobby."

Bobby shook his head and grabbed her shoulders, "Rogue? Why?"

Rogue looked down at her feet for a moment. So many answers and reasons to that question. She looked back up at him, "Ah can't stay here anymore, Bobby."

His jaw tightened and his eyes grew hard. These were the signs that told Rogue it was time to leave. She quickly shuffled past him and towards the open door. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder at her long time boyfriend. She did have to give him his props. After all, he stayed with the untouchable girl for three years, "Ah'm sorry."

But that was just it. He stayed with the untouchable Rogue for three years and then went to the emotionally broken Kitty. He was attracted to the broken. He wanted to fix the broken. He wanted to change her, the Rogue. He wanted her to open herself up, to trust someone. And she had, but not in the way he had wanted, not really. And he left. But she was still broken, maybe even more so now. Now, Rogue was doing what she did best. She was leaving.


	2. Myth 2

AN: Alright people... I'm gonna be running out of Myths soon and I have more chapters I wanna put up. Suggestions? Ideas? I've gotta few, but I need more.

Also... this is a _mature_ chapter and this is the first time I've ever written this kinda _mature _content... tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

_Myth #2: A Healthy Relationship Has Nothing To Do With Sex_

xXx

Rogue sighed as she looked down at the beer in front of her. She was depressed. Who wouldn't be after breaking up with their long time boyfriend and running away from the only place she thought of as home to Minitown, Tennessee or where ever the hell she was? Two weeks had gone by, and Rogue still wasn't sure what to do with herself. She thought about finishing her "adventure" that she planned back in Caldecott, but quickly changed her mind. The last time she tried that, she ran into an over grown pussycat whose only purpose was to kill her.

Not exactly a pattern she wanted to repeat.

So she ran south to Tennessee. And there was absolutely nothing to do. Nothing, but see how much alcohol she could consume before somebody figured out she was underage. Only by two years, but underage none the less. Silently, she cursed Logan and his alcoholic tendencies. He may not be able to get drunk, but she sure as hell could.

She grabbed the beer and took a long drink before setting it back on the bar. She so needed to find something to do here besides drink.

"_Bonjour, cherie_."

Swinging her head to her right, she caught sight of the speaker. A young man, only a few years older than herself, with sharp rugged features. His skin was tanned and he had on a very tight, very attractive, black shirt. She refused to let her eyes go any lower and looked back up at his cocky smirk and his... _sunglasses_?

The guy was wearing sunglasses in a bar.

Where did he get off being so cocky and confident while wearing sunglasses in a bar? At eleven o'clock at night?!

Deciding it was best not to respond to him, she turned away, grabbed her beer and took another drink. All he did was raise an eyebrow. Okay, so he did more than that, but that's what she had hoped. Somehow, he got it in his mind that it was an invitation.

She stiffened as he placed one of his hands on her lower back. Oh, boy did that feel impossibly hot. He leaned forward, his hard chest pressing against her arm lightly. His warm breath tickled her ear gently as he spoke, "Ain't ya lil' young t' be in here, _cherie_?"

She glared at him before nodding towards the bartender, "He don't seem t' mind."

The guy smirked and leaned back slightly, though not too far. His chest was still against her arm, "'Course he don't." He waved his arm around the bar, "Look at all de others in 'ere. You be de most _belle_ and de youngest." He leaned forward again and whispered in her ear again, "Ya really t'ink de bartender be lettin' ya stay here 'cause o' yer conversation skills?"

Rogue blinked and turned her gaze to the bartender. And sure enough, the old bastard was eyeing her and her new "friend" angrily. Well, she thought it was angrily, she really wasn't sure. She wasn't really use to people sending her those kinda looks. She was more use to the "what the hell are you doing wearing gloves in this weather for, you freak" looks. But whatever the hell it was, it wasn't something she felt too comfortable having pointed in her direction. Especially not from an old man with a tattoo on his wrinkled face and was at least three times her age.

Suddenly, she realized that the man with the sunglasses was not actually trying to pick her up. Well, not _only_ trying to pick her up. He was trying to help her out of here. Something told her that without his help, it was going to be a lot harder on her own. Especially with the way the old bartender guy was heading towards them.

"You two need anything?"

The tone in his voice and the look in his eyes was all Rogue needed. She knew he was also trying to give her a way out of this stranger's grasp, but there was that subtle look in his eyes, in his stance. Something that Logan, if he were here, would have picked up on a long time ago.

Rogue turned to the stranger to her right, wanting to figure out what she could from looking at him. However, his face remained perfectly impassive, and his sunglasses didn't make it any easier.

Oh, what to do? Rogue frowned as she considered her options. Old bartender? Hot stranger?

Why was she thinking about this again?

Rogue chose in favor of her hormones.

Rogue smiled brightly at the bartender, "Oh, no. We're just fine. Leavin' actually." Rogue quickly slid off the barstool and tried to act comfortable as the stranger wrapped his arm around her waist.

The strange guy flashed a grin at the bartender and waved, "_Au Revoir, mon ami_."

The moment the "couple" exited the bar, Rogue quickly pulled away from the man. She glanced back at the bar before turning her gaze back to him, "Thanks."

He shrugged and flashed her a lopsided grin, "S'no problem, _chere_. I always be willin' to help a damsel in distress."

She rose an eyebrow, but couldn't help the smile that grew on her lips, "Oh, yer just the regular knight in shinin' armor up on his high white horse aren't ya?"

Without missing a beat he responded, "A Harley, _chere_. Don't do horses. Dey tend to have a nasty habit o' knockin' me on my ass."

Rogue smiled nodded, "Oh, my mistake."

He held his hand out to her, that cocky grin never leaving his face, "De name be Remy."

Rogue looked down at his hand before looking back up at him. She gently placed her hand in his, "Rogue."

He pulled her knuckles to his lips, causing her face to flush a light pink. "S'nice t' meet ya, Roguey."

Rogue twisted her face in obvious dislike and pulled her hand away from him, "Roguey?"

Remy merely smiled.

xXx

Maybe it wasn't the shining moment in her decision making skills, but it wasn't a choice she found herself regretting. She had been able to touch for the last two weeks. Yet the most she had done was hold Bobby's hand while she broke up with him.

Now here she was, kissing a man she had just met. Only, now he was kissing her neck. And boy it did feel nice! She felt her back hit the wall behind her as he fished in his pocket for his keys. He kept one hand on her, sliding it under her shirt and around her waist, leaving a hot trail behind his fingers, while the other unlocked the door to his left. The moment the door opened, he wrapped both arms around her waist. Rogue grunted in surprise as he spun them into the hotel room, shutting the door behind them.

A moan escaped her lips as his mouth found a sensitive spot on her collarbone. She tilted her head back as he sucked and nipped at her skin. She buried her hands in his hair.

And froze when she felt the sunglasses still behind his ears.

Without thinking, Rogue grabbed the sides of the sunglasses and lifted them off his face. And immediately regretted it when he pulled away and snatched the sunglasses back, quickly slipping them back on.

"Sunglasses stay on, _cherie_."

As if that was all that was needed, he went back to kissing her neck. Rogue on the other hand stood there in confusion, trying her hardest not to lose herself to the feeling of his lips on her. Of his rough hands roaming underneath her shirt, tracing up her backbone, following the skin just outside her bra, pressing his hips against hers...

Sigh.

What was she thinking about again?

The cold plastic of the sunglasses pressed against her chin quickly brought her back to her annoyance. She pulled away from Remy and glared at him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "What's wrong now, _chere_?"

She scowled, "The sunglasses, what else?"

If he wasn't wearing his sunglasses, she was sure she'd see him rolling his eyes in irritation. "The sunglasses stay _on_, Rogue."

Rogue shook her head, "What's the big deal? You expect a gal to let ya strip her and then let ya wear yer sunglasses?" He flashed her a grin. One that definitely told her it happened, many, many, many times before. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. She shook her head, "Look, whatevah it is yer tryin' to hide. Ah don't care. And unless ya shoot red hot lasers outta yer eyes, Ah want ya t' take them off."

He frowned, but nodded, "Fine, _chere_, but remember, ya da one who wanted dem off in de first place." Rogue nodded and watched as he pulled his sunglasses off.

His eyes were closed.

Rogue sighed in irritation, "Open yer eyes, ya rat."

At the nickname, he did just that. A surprised look in his eyes.

In his red on black eyes.

Rogue froze and felt her breath hitch in her throat. She watched as he stared at her with the same impassive face she had seen in the bar. She couldn't help but mutter one of the first words that came to mind, "A mutant..." Before he could react, Rogue had closed the space between them and pressed her lips against his.

When he pulled back, he gave Rogue a confused look. She smiled up at him, "Yer eyes are beautiful, sugah," She gently traced her thumb around his eye, "Ya don't need to hide 'em from me." She shrugged and twirled a strand of platinum hair between her fingers, "Ya think Ah dyed this?"

He grinned when he realized what she was telling him and pressed his lips down on hers. She parted her lips and let his tongue enter and dance with her own. They pulled away from each other only to undress and take gasps of air before plunging back in. Soon it all became a blur of new sensations for Rogue as his hands explored her and hers him.

The next thing Rogue knew, she was on her back panting on the bed. Remy was on top of her, one of his hands caressing her thigh that was wrapped around his waist. She took in breath as she felt him push into her. A small cry escaped her lips as she felt her virginity break. Remy leaned down and gently kissed her, his lips caressing her own. He pulled back slightly and she looked up into his eyes and felt her body start to relax. Their movements were slow and steady. Rogue moaned in pleasure and pain as her body tried to adjust to his.

Rogue let her hands roam over his chest, to his back, her fingernails lightly tracing his skin. He fought back a shiver and a groan of his own as his hands found her breasts and began playing with her nipples. Rogue whimpered against his neck before grabbing his earlobe with her teeth. She let go and leaned her lips up to his ear, asking him to go faster.

And faster he went.

Everything was a blur as their rhythm picked up. Rogue swore her body temperature rose by a few more degrees as sweat started to glisten on her pale skin. Her legs wrapped tighter around him and she arched her chest further into his. She felt her pleasure starting to build, and she let out a cry, wanting release. It wasn't that much longer, her body spasmed with pleasure, soon followed by Remy's own.

xXx

Rogue let out a content sigh as she opened her eyes. He was still here. She smiled. Her face was pressed lightly against his chest, which was steadily rising and falling. One of her hands was now drawing a light pattern on his chest. Her legs were still tangled with his and Rogue was overwhelmed with the feeling that this was much better than anything she had ever done in her life before. She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

Vaguely, she wondered what the X-Men would say to her if they saw her now. She'd probably get lectures galore. The X-Men were kind of into that lecture stuff. Normally, she'd just zone out and nod every few seconds. She was absolutely certain that this would be a lecture they'd be more than willing to give. After all, they never had to worry about their Rogue going off and sleeping with some stranger. That was one of the reasons why Logan never threatened the guys that looked at her. He knew they couldn't do anything. Or at least she had never seen him threaten anyone, Bobby had claimed differently. But now... now she couldn't help but wonder what Logan would do if he saw her. She missed him. He'd probably go all macho and protective and threaten to cut certain body parts of Remy off.

Suddenly, Rogue was quite happy with the fact that Logan was not here. She liked Remy's body. Especially certain body parts.

Fingers lightly tracing her backbone quickly brought her back to where she was. She looked up, only to see Remy smiling back down at her with those eyes. She smiled back before tiredly resting her head back against his chest, her own hand began to trace the many muscles compacted on his chest.

God, they sure didn't make this one like they did those other Mississippi boys.

Rogue grinned. She never use to think like this, but that was probably because she wasn't allowed to. Well, not without feeling very depressed. She pressed her lips against his chest, letting her tongue flick out every now and then as she slowly made her way to his neck. She could feel his chest rumble as he chuckled at her.

The stubble on his chin tickled her lips as she made her way up. When their lips met, his arms wrapped around her tightly and Rogue found herself flipped onto her back, Remy between her legs. Rogue smiled against his lips, realizing they were going for a repeat performance of last night. She couldn't help but wonder if they were going for however many times they had done it last night.

Because she had lost count.

xXx

Rogue took in a deep breath, trying to keep herself from panting. She rolled her head to the side and smiled when she saw Remy was just as out of breath as she was. She knew she should be getting up and trying to catch the next train, but for now she was content to just lay in bed. Which was kinda strange actually, she usually hated just lying in bed.

Then again, she had never done these activities in bed before.

She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest. He gave her a deep passionate kiss before pulling back and throwing the covers off. Rogue sat up and watched as he got out of bed and headed towards the showers, not saying a word. Rogue suddenly frowned. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but for some reason this wasn't it. She sighed. Her first time ever was a one night stand, of course she had no idea what to expect. She decided to just go with the flow. The moment he came out of the shower, she'd jump in. If he was still here when she got out, then great. If not, then she'd just continue on her wanderings.

It was a good twenty minutes before Remy came back out, only a towel wrapped around his waist and his shaggy hair wet and wavy. Rogue smiled at him and climbed out of bed, the sheets draped over her body. She quickly made her way past him and into the shower, not noticing the way he looked at her over his shoulder.

Remy smirked to himself as she closed the bathroom door. To be honest, he was surprised he hadn't left yet. Usually he was gone before the woman even woke up. But, dear God, that was the best night of sleep he had in a long time. And he wasn't just including the sex, though that wasn't too bad itself. He could tell immediately that she was a virgin. The way she fumbled slightly and hesitated at certain moments. Yet, compared to all the other virgins he had been with, and there had been a lot, she was good. Not experienced, obviously, but good for a first timer. And an extremely fast learner.

But last night had been the first time he had slept without the nightmares, without any guilt. It had been... peaceful... different. Much like Rogue.

Remy shook his head as he put on his clothes. That was a stupid thought. That Rogue had chased away his nightmares. He highly doubted that. He glanced at the bathroom door and contemplated staying, waiting for her to get out. He shook his head again. No, he had already stayed far too long than he should have.

With that thought, he slipped on his sunglasses and left the room.

xXx

Rogue let out a tired sigh as she flopped into her seat. Yes, she flopped. She was incredibly tired. She was blaming last nights activities. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

She jumped when the train started. For a full five minutes she completely forgot where the train was headed. She blamed it on all the trains rides she'd been on. After a while, all the trains started to look alike. It was really rather irritating.

God, she still remembered the first time she _ever_ rode the train. It had been extremely nerve wracking. It had been after her mutation surfaced. She had never traveled on her own before and was terrified that she'd end up in some serial killer type town. After the first month it became almost second nature, though it was extremely lonely. At least then she had some idea of where she was going. She had that nice little adventure memorized, and though she never finished it she was glad she started it. It was how she met Logan a year later, how she came to the Institute, and how she discovered who her real friends were.

The weight of someone sitting next to her snapped her out of her reminiscing. Silently, she prayed to God that whoever it was wasn't one of those creepy old fat guys she seemed to attract. The last one tried and miserably failed in his tries to get her to agree to "share" a hotel room. She almost gagged at the thought.

Luckily for her, however, the person sitting next to her was far from the creepy old fat guys she usually got. The smile that stretched over Rogue's face was unstoppable. Remy grinned right back at her. She let out a very soft, "Hey."

"_Bonjour, cherie_."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Remy broke the silence. He leaned in towards her, and Rogue stiffened slightly as his breath hit her cheek. The two had known each other in the biblical sense, so the action confused Remy to no end. But for now he just ignored it and continued, "Where ya headin', _cherie_?"

For some reason, Rogue felt incredibly uncomfortable. So she just looked down at her hands and shrugged before turning her face away from his. She didn't realize the confusion she was causing him with the action. Her voice was still incredibly soft, "Ah dunno." She shrugged, "Don't exactly have a destination planned."

For months, maybe even years, to come, Remy would wonder why he did this. It wasn't like she was the best he ever had, or that she was the most attractive he had ever seen, but the moment the thought popped into his head, he couldn't stop himself. He stared at her from behind his sunglasses for a moment before he spoke, "Well, seems t' Remy like ya' goin' t' de same place he is."

Rogue looked up at him. Green eyes stared at darkened sunglasses for a few minutes before the smile stretched back over her lips.

Maybe this time the trip wouldn't be so lonely.


End file.
